


boy, you’re my candy

by cafedeluna (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i miss doyoung, inspired by that markyong candy cover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cafedeluna
Summary: When Doyoung braves the rain for his blueberry yogurt, he did not mean to emerge from the store with a blueberry lollipop and maybe a small crush on that cute guy with blueberry hair behind the counter.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	boy, you’re my candy

The rain beats hard above his head, thankfully shielded by an umbrella that he hasn’t used in so long, buried in the depth of some box under his bed. For starters, he shouldn’t even be out in an unholy hour of 1o’clock in the morning but finals have been the bane of his existence (when has it never been?) and he couldn’t function properly, not without being dependent on sugar, specifically the yogurt that he always stocked up on his mini fridge but ran out of.

So with all the might he could muster in his bones, he rummages around his apartment in search of an umbrella and goes through the downpour  coming  from the dark skies.  He hates the feeling of dampness around him, the cold wind blowing all around  his body that he could feel the thick material of his hoodie get soaked with rain water.  His feet getting wet with the small stream of water on the pavement that he walks on, the coolness of it making him shudder as it travels from his ankles, up to his shoulders and settling down on his nape, his teeth gritted and Doyoung hisses. 

At least a hundred meters away from the building of his apartment, he sees the convenience store alight like a beacon, enticing him to surge forward despite his dislike towards going out when it’s raining.  So with a tight grip on the umbrella, the raven haired boy lets out a groan and walked in a fastened pace towards the store. 

To Doyoung , it felt like it took him more than 30 minutes going there, so when he enters through the glass door, the enclosed space silencing the sound of the pouring rain, he released a sigh as he welcomes the  silence other than the soft humming of the fridge and  soda machines . Without minding his surroundings, he slides off his hoodie from his head and ruffles his hair in the process as he walks towards the direction of where the yogurts are, his eyes only zooming in on the colored labels of the delights  and his brain prompting him to quickly be done with it so he can get back to the warmth of his room. 

He is more than ready to retire from the frustrating mission and he will make sure that he won’t ever run out of his yogurt again.  But as he sees the contents of the yogurt cooler, he feels his heart drop out from his chest and lands somewhere on the cold white floors of the  store. Doyoung sees strawberry yogurt after another strawberry yogurt and then another strawberry yogurt— no blueberry in sight . He checks the all of them again, pushing the strawberries out from his line of his sight in hopes of finding blueberries  at the back but it seems like he’s cursed for the night. 

“Excuse me.” Doyoung  voices out, approaching the counter w here he can see a shorter boy sitting  with his earphones plugged in to his ears.  It almost annoys him thinking that the kid couldn’t hear him and had to call him out again but in stead Doyoung was greeted with a pair of wide eyes when the boy with blue hair lifts his head up to cater to Doyoung’s query.  Now that he’s seeing him up close, he could tell by the look in his eyes that he’s at least a year or two older than him.  “Are there really no more blueberry yogurts left?” He asks, hopeful. 

The boy looks over Doyoung’s shoulder, glancing at the cooler where the yogurts are and realization swims in his eyes when he looks back at Doyoung again.  He doesn’t know why but Doyoung can feel a tug in his stomach when he looks at those pair of wide eyes for the second time, it’s almost like he can see through them,  seeing a fancy carnival behind those irises but one that is empty of people. 

“I’m sorry, we just ran out of it earlier, some group of kids went hoarding for them  by 11 o’clock.”  The boy answers, Taeyong as the pin on his uniform says, he uttered the words with a  tiny pout on his small lips and  a little shrug that follows. 

Doyoung nods, fighting the urge to groan thinking that he will have to go through the rain empty handed  and possibly unable to focus on his readings. 

Taeyong could read the look on the taller boy’s face, familiar of it because that’s how he feels and probably how he looks when the bakery he frequents to runs out of his favorite cookies and it only adds an extra frustration when it happens during finals. Good thing that he have already graduated and he’s only waiting for a call from the studio that he have applied in, for that he is completely exempted to go through the nightmare of staying up all night to study. But Taeyong could tell that the boy is stuck in the nightmare of a student in his final year in college and he can’t help but offer something, the storm in the dark haired boy’s eyes seems to be out of place on his face. 

“But hey, you know what, here,” Taeyong slides a hand in the front pocket of his uniform and pushes a blueberry flavored lollipop  to Doyoung who’s staring at the treat with a confused look etched on his face.  “It’s blueberry, it tastes exactly like yog urt but only in lollipop form.” At this Doyoung raises his head to quirk an eyebrow at Taeyong which the shorter boy receives with a smile. “Trust me, I know my sweets.” He adds with a small giggle and perhaps Doyoung was taken aback by the sweet  and genuine  gesture from a stranger when he reaches out and takes the lollipop, inspecting the candy covered in blue wrapper. “It’s yours, I’ve had enough of it to last until  my shift ends .”

“Uh, thanks but I’d feel bad if I just leave with your lollipop.” Doyoung says as he quickly looks around for something but only ends up taking two strawberry  lollipop of a different brand from a lollipop stand and pushes it on the counter. “Ring it up, consider it as payment. Two lollipops as  my ‘thank you’.” He could see  Taeyong about to retort so he adds a firm shake of his head. “I wouldn’t be able to study if you don’t accept it.” 

And that’s all it took for Taeyong to smile brightly under the fluorescent lights over their heads and for Doyoung to realize that the  guy is so cute that he feels like getting his favorite hoodie damp under the rain is worth it. 

At 1:09 am, he walks back to his apartment with the blueberry lollipop  gripped in his hand inside his hoodie’s pocket and Taeyong’s wide eyes and small lips stretched into a cute smile etched in his mind. 

  
  


It wasn’t until the end of his exams that Doyoung allowed himself to think of Taeyong again, t hat rainy night fueled him enough to be able to study better without even consuming the blueberry lollipop that he have safely kept inside a jar.  Instead he asked the internet about the candy and bought a couple of it from a  grocery so that he won’t have to  open the one in his jar. 

For the past days since their encounter , Doyoung tries to think of the cute guy from the  convenience store and how his shift could only be at nights because every time he passes the store on his way to the campus, Doyoung doesn’t see  the blue haired guy behind the counter.  So when time finally lets him, he  literally  skips out from his apartment building at 11 pm  and do wn the street where Taeyong is— he just hope s that he really is. 

Doyoung enters the  convenience store and sees at least five costumers besides Taeyong behind the counter, the other boy is busy with ringing up items that Doyoung doubts he saw him enter.  So he sets the Taeyong-thought aside and makes his way to the yogurts and this time, he’s not sure on whether he should be upset or happy that there are no blueberries on the racks . 

With a smile that’s attempting to form on his lips, Doyoung lingered momentarily by the  ramyeon racks as he waits for the costumer by the counter to take his  leave and when he does, leaving Taeyong to finally take notice of Doyoung’ s presence. 

In instinct, Taeyong’s features literally brightened at the sight of Doyoung, like a burst of colors and light that resembles a blinding halo.  It’s insane if Doyoung thinks further of it so he doesn’t, instead he grabs whatever ramyeon cup his hand had grasped and brought it up to the counter where Taeyong is still smiling so widely at him. 

Doyoung also couldn’t grasp how someone whom he just met once during a rainy night could smile at  him like he trusts him so much, like how Taeyong’s life would be on his hands and the boy wouldn’t so much as question Doyoung’s intentions.  His brain is telling him that it’s so  wrong on so many levels, how dangerous it is for someone to trust someone so easily but at the same time he finds it endearing and somehow he wants to keep, to keep Taeyong smiling at him like that and protect it earnestly. 

“Hey!  Sorry but no more blueberry yogurt this time either, it seems like a lot of people loves it too.” Taeyong greets Doyoung. This time his blue hair is hidden by a powder blue beanie but his hair is of darker shade so it still manages to stand out, only making him cuter to anyone’s eyes. 

“Nah, it’s okay, I wouldn’t blame them because it’s really  _ that  _ good.” Doyoung answers him and lets the smile finally appear on his face, he can’t help it,  and he just hopes that he didn’t sound like a high school boy who’s crushing on his upperclassman. “I’ll just have this instead.” He places the ramen  on the counter and looks up to see that Taeyong is still smiling at him, but instead of a kilowatt smile, it’s just the smile that people would throw at puppies or kittens. 

“But lucky you!  I spared you one last blueberry yogurt .”

_Is it early to be whipped for someone you have just met once?_ Doyoung simply watched as Taeyong quickly  excused himself to the backroom and emerged with the familiar small cup with a blue label on his hand.  _ Maybe he already is whipped.  _ He pictures the line of blueberry yogurts in his fridge that he bought along with the lollipops , he has enough to last  him another hell week since it never stops. But he can’t find it in himself to tell Taeyong that, so he accepts the cup and drinks in the sight of pink dusting the other boy’s cheeks. 

“ I just thought that maybe you’d come around looking for it again and since I don’t have  a  blueberry lollipop to offer you this time, I’d at least , you know, hide one for you.” T aeyong says, sheepish.  At that moment, the coolness of the frozen yogurt in his hands is the only thing that’s keeping Doyoung grounded in the reality until he realizes that he is yet to say something.  So before he actually leaves the place of the living, Doyoung clears his throat and finally smiles at Taeyong. 

“Thanks,  I can’t believe you remember that cursed night.” Doyoung says when Taeyong finally moves to ring the ramyeon-excuse. 

“Yeah, can’t forget about the guy who left with my blueberry lollipop and I don’t even know his name.” There was a slight  playfulness in Taeyong’s voice and Doyoung was wary enough to catch it with his ears. 

“It’s Doyoung.” 

Taeyong giggles. “Well, Doyoung, how was the lollipop?” 

“ Perfect , I’m actually quite  addicted to it now.” 

“Good to know that my advances worked.” Taeyong mumbled albeit softly, head lowered down when while he puts Doyoung’s cup ramyeon back on the counter’s surface. 

Maybe it was just a miswording on Taeyong’s part because  _advances_?  — What advances?  Doyoung is certainly not on the right mind to think it through, he tries to claw at his brain for something but instead it went to overdrive and the moment the words left his mouth, only then was he able to step on the brakes. 

“I guess I should return the favor then.  Is a date enough to pay for the yogurt?” He clamped down his lips with his teeth, hoping that the apocalypse would some sooner, maybe the second after he said those words. 

Taeyong stops, eyes wide at Doyoung’s words.  _Doyoung_ ,  now that’s a name he could get used to, speaking it out over a phone call, a meal, a movie night or when he effortlessly  lets it out in the middle of a conversation with his friends. “Wait— what? You’ re not even gonna question me crushing on you for over a month now?” 

It’s an understatement how harshly his heart is pounding in his chest when he hears it but he’s really trying to remain calm and not lose all his credibility over that information, straight out of the cute guy’s mouth. “Well, I was hoping we could talk about it over dinner.” Doyoung grins, inwardly patting himself on the back of how natural it sounded.  _ Was it? _

Taeyong hums. “Can we get ice cream and waffles for dessert?” 

_ Yeaaaaaah, Doyoung went mushy at that one.  _ “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/doieyv)


End file.
